I'm Only Me
by KW05
Summary: Elle/Claire pairing femslash. If you don't like it don't read. Based on Taylor Swift's "I'm Only Me When I'm With You".


This is a Elle and Claire story. It is based on Taylor Swift's "I'm Only Me WHen I'm With You" those are the lyrics in bold. I do not own anyone in the story. I hope you all like it and please let me know what you think =)! Sorry it's long I was going to divide it up into chapters but I'm still learning how to use this site

* * *

_*You know throwing rocks at your window is kinda pointless when you don't come to it*_ Claire read on her phone. Claire smiled walking over to her window opening it up. Elle smiled up at Claire who poked her head out side.

"Hey cheerleader," Elle whispered yelled. "You gonna come out?"

"Yeah," Claire said stepping outside her window. She was about to jump when Elle stopped her.

"Claire wait!" Elle said. Claire looked at her confused. Elle came and stood directly below Claire. "Now you can jump," Elle smiled up at her. Claire smiled back jumping. Elle caught her in her arms but Claire came down with a force that sent both girls to the ground.

Claire put both her hands on the ground beside Elle lifting herself to look at her, "Oh my God Elle are you ok?"

"Yeah," Elle grunted. "I'm good. Are you?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why didn't you just let me jump I would have been fine."

"Claire I didn't want you to get hurt. I know you're a regenerator but I never want to see you hurt," Elle smiled shyly up at Claire. Claire didn't know what to say so instead she leaned down, capturing Elle's lips with hers. Elle brought her hands up to Claire's cheeks pulling her closer. Elle smiled into the kiss. Elle broke the kiss earning a disappointed grunt from Claire. Elle giggled, "So what is a pretty girl like you doing home on a Friday night?"

Claire smiled, "I'm grounded."

"Well it's a good thing I came then huh? I can rescue you," Elle laughed. "Come on," Elle said lightly tapping Claire's behind. Claire removed herself from atop Elle. Claire stood bringing Elle with her. Elle took her hand in hers, pulling her away from the house through a wooded area.

"Elle, where are we going?"

"Somewhere," Elle smiled mischievously. Elle led Claire through the woods to an open area behind Claire's house.

"How did you find this place? I live here and didn't even know it was here."

"Well I can't just drive to your house now can I?

Claire smiled sadly, "No," Claire said sadly.

"Hey what's wrong?" Elle asked noticing the change in Claire's attitude.

"I just wish my dad would understand. I wish he could see that you aren't a bad person."

"Claire, I know where your dad is coming from. I have done some horrible things to people that I truthfully regret. I think I would still be doing them if it hadn't been for you," Elle said honestly. She sat down on the ground pulling Claire into her lap. Claire sat facing Elle leaning her forehead against hers. "As far as your dad knows I'm still working for the company. A place where he is keeping you away from."

"Why can't we just tell him you are trying to do the same thing he is?"

"Then it wouldn't be believable."

"Then it doesn't have to be believable," Claire whispered.

"You've changed me Claire, for the better," Elle smiled trying to get off the subject of her dad. Leaning in taking her lips with hers. Elle brought her hands to rest on Claire's hips. Elle licked Claire's bottom lip, Claire opened her mouth allowing Elle's tongue to enter. Claire moaned softly into the kiss. The two broke apart when the need for air became necessary.

"Elle," Claire said softly.

"Yeah?"

"You know I think I'm only me when I'm with you," Claire said causing Elle to smile.

**Friday night beneath the stars,  
****In a field behind your yard,**

Elle laid in the grass bringing Claire with her. Claire laid her head down on Elle's chest listening to her heart beat. Claire brought her hand up to Elle's shoulder moving it slowly down her arm, as she did this, Claire heard Elle's heart beat speed up. Claire smiled to herself as she took Elle's hands in hers.

**You and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
****And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
****Just listen to the crickets sing.  
****Everything I need is right here by my side.**

"Claire?" Elle asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Accepting me for who I am. Making me feel like it's ok to be me."

"Elle you don't have to thank me. I love you and you make me feel normal, well as normal I can be," Claire whispered looking up at Elle. Elle looked down and smiled.

**And I know everything about you  
****I don't wanna live without you**.

"I don't know what I would do with out you," Elle said softly bringing her free hand up to Claire's hair running her fingers through it.

"The same thing I would do with out you," Claire paused, "not live."

**I'm only up when you're not down  
****Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
****It's like no matter what I do.**

Tears formed in Claire eyes and began falling freely. Elle felt Claire's body begin to shake and heard sniffles. "Hey what's all this?" Elle said wrapping both her arms around Claire's body bringing her up to her.

"Nothing," Claire said wiping away her tears refusing to look Elle in the eyes. Elle brought her hand up to Claire's chin taking it with her thumb and index finger lifting it so she could meet her eyes.

Elle looked at Claire sadly, "I know this is hard on you and I don't want it to be, but I don't know how I can make it easier. I'm not good with all this feeling stuff I'm new to it, but if I could take this pain you are feeling away I would in a heartbeat."

"I know Elle. I know you would. I just wish my dad understood and it would be easier if you weren't a part of the company."

"And if I hadn't killed anyone," Elle sighed.

"I just wish we didn't have to hide." Elle pulled Claire as close as she could to her. The two laid together for a while.

"It's getting late," Elle whispered. "I should probably get you home."

"No," Claire whined snuggling more into Elle. Elle laughed poking Claire's sides sending a small jolt into her. Claire laughed, "Hey no fair," she said picking her head up off Elle's chest. Claire brought her hand up to Elle's forehead, slowly moving it down her nose to her cheek to her chin down her neck and back up. Claire leaned down placing a chaste kiss on Elle's lips. Claire removed herself from atop Elle, lying on her back to look up at the stars. Elle sat up looking over at Claire mesmerized at how beautiful she looked. Elle stood up dusting off her pants. She held out her hand for Claire to take, which she gladly accepted. She pulled Claire up to her. Elle leaned down resting her forehead against Claire's, bringing her hands up to cup Claire's cheeks. Claire rested her hands on Elle's waist. The two stood for a while before Elle started walking backward bringing Claire with her. Elle's hands traveled down the length of Claire's hands removing them from her waist and taking them in her hands. They walked back to Claire's house hand in hand.

Few weeks later…

**Well you drive me crazy half the time**

"God! Do you have to do that?" Claire said irritated.

"What?" Elle asked sending out a little volt out of her hand.

"That!"

"What are you talking about?!" Elle said getting frustrated little out a bigger volt.

"That right there you keep letting out volts!"

"Sorry! I'm nervous," Elle said as the two girl sat in Claire's bedroom.

"I'm sorry," Claire said taking Elle's hand in hers. "My parents are out of town. So you don't have to worry about them coming in." Elle out a breath relieved.

**The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.**

"So can you tell me again why you keeping chopping off your toe?"

"I'm trying to learn about my power."

"And you want me to see you do this because?"

"You make me feel ok to be what I am," Claire smiled cutting off her toe.

**And I'm only me when I'm with you.**

"Oof," Elle said. "Now what happens if it doesn't grow back? Then you are going to be short a toe."

"Are you not gonna love me toeless?" Claire questioned sarcastically.

Elle rolled her eyes, "No I would still love you toeless, but I really think you should stop."

"Why?"

"Because I think instead of cutting off your toe, we can be doing this," Elle said capturing Claire's lips. Claire was completely caught off guard, but was soon responding to the kiss. Claire brought her one hand up to Elle's neck pulling her closer, while the other one brushed everything off her bed. As soon as that was over she brought that hand up to Elle's neck. Claire deepened the kiss, licking Elle's lower lip. Elle granted entrance to Claire's tongue, moaning as her tongue danced with hers. Claire lied down bringing Elle atop her. Elle smiled into the kiss. They spent the rest of the night together.

One month later…

**Just a small town boy and girl livin' in a crazy world.  
****Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.**

"You tortured Elle?" Claire asked her father after overhearing the conversation he was having over the phone.

"Claire."

"You tortured a girl at 7 years old!" Claire fumed. "How could you!"

"I…I," Noah looked down at his feet. "Her father threatened your life if I didn't let him do this experiments on her. That's why she is she is today, a sociopath, a killer."

"A protector," Claire added.

"What?"

"For the past year, Elle has protected me. Her father knows about me dad."

"No!" Noah said beginning to gather his things.

"Wait!" Claire yelled. "Elle has been protecting me since he found out."

"How do you know? She's a sociopath and a good liar."

"She can't lie to me. She doesn't lie to me. Dad I would be in the company if it wasn't for her."

"How did she find you?"

"She watched me fall seven stories. After I healed she yelled at me for being so stupid and careless about my power and that people were after me. She had bruises and scratches all over her face. She told me she was in an accident, but I think someone from the company beat her up. I took some of my blood and healed her," Claire paused Noah stood speechless. "From that point on we became something. I couldn't put my finger on it, but now she's my protector. Just like you dad."

"No one knows?"

"No one. We've kept it a secret."

"Claire. She's dangerous."

"Only to the people that try to hurt me. She's been trying to bring down the company and she doesn't know how to do it. She's gone after Sylar a couple times. I try to stop her but she's says he's the only thing that can keep the company's attention off me," Claire said tears starting to form.

"She's been here?" Noah asked Claire nodded. "Claire! Someone from the company could have followed her and saw where she was going!"

"Dad then they would have came after me a long time ago. She does things alone cause her father runs the company."

"I know sweetheart," Noah said calmly. "She protected you?"

"Yes."

"She loves you?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"She's never said it out loud to me," Claire looked to her feet.

"Sweetheart sometimes it's the actions people do for another. She may not express it out loud, but there are other ways to express love."

Claire smiled, "Then yes I hope she does."

Noah smiled, "You love her?"

Claire smile brightened, "Yes." Noah smiled bigger at his daughter.

"I want to talk to her."

"Dad," Claire whined.

"Claire," Noah said sternly.

"Fine. She's coming here tonight. You aren't going to scare her are you?"

"It's my job as your father." Claire rolled her eyes.

"She should be here in an hour or so. Please don't scare her too much," Claire paused for a second. "Can I talk to her first before you do?"

"Sure Claire-Bear." Noah took Claire into his arms pulling her into a hug. Claire headed upstairs to wait for Elle. About an hour later her phone went off. Claire picked it up reading the text *Open UP!* Claire smiled going over to the window opening it. Elle climbed up the ladder and into the window. Claire took in the sight of Elle and her demeanor changed she suddenly became sad at what she had been told earlier by her father.

"Hi," Elle said softly leaning in placing a chaste kiss on Claire's lips.

"Hi," Claire whispered resting her head on Elle's shoulder, wrapping her arms around Elle's neck. Elle wrapped her arms around Claire's waist.

**And I don't try to hide my tears.**

"I'm so sorry," Claire cried out. Elle didn't know what was going on, she stood confused just holding Claire in her arms, pulling her as close as she could. Claire sobbed into Elle's shoulder, shaking.

"Shh," Elle cooed running her hands up and down Claire back consoling her. After a little while Claire calmed down. "What's going on?" Elle asked in a whisper.

Claire pulled away a little bit so she could look Elle in the eyes. She sucked in a sniffle, "I..I overheard my dad talking on the phone about you. About how you were tortured as a young girl," Claire broke down crying again. Elle pulled her in once again. "I..I..I told dad about us," Claire cried.

"It's ok, baby. It's ok," Elle soothed. "It must have gone ok since I'm here right?"

"He told me about what your dad did to you," Claire said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey it's not your fault. You don't have anything to be sorry for," Elle said as a couple of tears escaped from her eyes. She hated seeing Claire in pain. "So I'm guessing your dad wants to talk to me?" Elle asked holding tightly onto Claire, while Claire still cried lightly. Claire just nodded into Elle's shoulder not pulling away. "Hey?" Claire pulled away looking at Elle her eyes red and puffy. "Is there something else wrong?"

"No. I just," Claire couldn't find the right words.

"It's ok Claire. I know this doesn't make it ok, but I don't remember any of it. Ok?"

"It doesn't make it ok. Your father," Claire stopped mid sentence.

"Is a bad guy."

"And you are nothing like him Elle. Nothing!" Claire said leaning up pressing her lips to Elle's. As Claire was about to deepen the kiss there was a knock at the door. They pulled away resting their foreheads against each other both of their eyes closed. Noah came in seeing the girls like this. He smiled at them.

"Ahem," Noah said causing both girls to look over at him breaking apart. "Elle."

"Mr. Bennett."

"Claire would you mind giving us a moment?" Claire nodded taking Elle's hand in hers giving it a light squeeze before leaning up to kiss her on the cheek. She walked out the door closing it behind her. "You've been seeing my daughter for over a year now."

"Yes sir."

"I can't believe I just found out now. I've worked in that company forever and they teach us how to sense this kind of stuff."

"I know sir. I think that's why you never caught me."

Noah gave a small laugh, "You've been protecting Claire from them?"

"Yes they have been looking for her since I met her. I was the one assigned to her case. My job was to find her and bring her in."

"You kept them away from her. How?"

"I told them they were dealing with you and you knew how to keep her a secret. I found her when I was in the desert she jumped off a tower or something out there. I told her it wasn't safe for her to be doing it because people were looking for her. I got beaten up by a couple people in the company and was bruised and scratched up and in a lot of pain. She did something and the next thing I knew I wasn't in pain anymore. From that point forward I protected her. I would send the company on wild goose chases to find her. I believe I even sent some people to Alaska," Elle said laughing. Noah laughed with Elle. "I know you think I'm a bad person. Sometimes I even think that too. I've killed people, I've killed other agents."

"To protect Claire," Noah finished. Elle nodded. "No one at the company knows?"

"No. I make sure of that."

"What do you tell your father?"

"What I see. Nothing."

"Are you still on Claire case?"

"Yes. But I am on other cases as well. Daddy thinks that Claire can't be found why waste time."

"So you've been chasing Sylar."

"Yes."

"He's very dangerous you know."

"I know. I tell Claire that he isn't, that he's just a typical rogue hero. I don't want her to worry."

"She'll go after him you know if he does anything to you."

"Yeah that's why I tell her not to worry about him. I mean daddy has most of the agents on his case anyway."

"You want to bring down your father's company?"

"I don't know. It seems like sometimes they do good by keeping the very dangerous guy in there, but at other times I'm just not sure."

"You aren't as bad as I thought you were."

"Thank you sir."

"I want to help you Elle."

"What if we don't take down the company."

"What do you mean?"

"Well what if we just take out my father. You be in charge of the company. You know what is going on who to keep locked up and who to let go."

"I don't know Elle."

"My father is stronger than everyone thinks. He knows how to manipulate people."

"You learned that from him."

"I know, but I have changed Mr. Bennett. Your daughter has made me become a better person. I'm only me when I'm with her. And the me with her is a person I never thought I could be. And I thank God everyday that she's in my life because if she wasn't I wouldn't be living." Noah smiled at the honesty Elle spoke.

"Thank you, Elle." Elle looked up at Noah shocked. "You are a great protector. I don't think I could ask for a better one."

"Thank you.," Elle said with a smile. Noah turned to walk out the door, but stopped short.

"I'm sorry Elle."

"For what?"

"What I did to you when you were younger."

"I don't remember it, but you were protecting Claire and I understand that. It's also not your fault, it's my father's."

Noah nodded, "Oh and when you leave can you use the front door? The ladder makes things obvious."

Elle laughed, "Sure."

Noah opened the door, "And Elle?"

"Yeah?"

"We'll find a way to take down the company. You and I are going to work on it," Noah stated. Elle smiled at him. "One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"If you hurt my little girl. I will kill you."

Elle smiled, " I wouldn't expect anything less."

Noah smiled, "Come on you need to meet Claire's mother." The two headed downstairs finding Claire and her mother at the kitchen table. Claire looked up her eyes meeting Elle's.

"Hunny who this?" Sandra asked.

"This is Elle. Claire's protector," Noah smiled.

"Well Elle it's very nice to meet you. And this is Mr. Muggles, our prized winning dog." Elle smiled an awkward smile. She stuck her hand to pet the dog, the dog let her pet him a couple of times before growling at her. "Mr. Muggles you be nice." Elle walked away from Sandra and over to Claire. She put her hands on Claire's shoulders and began massaging them.

"So things went well?"

"Yes very well."

"Good," Claire said tilting her head up to look at Elle.

"I have to use the front door from now on. Ladder was too obvious."

"So Elle what do you do?"

"I work for a paper company."

"She knows," Claire stated.

"I'm an agent with the company."

"The company that has been looking for my daughter?" Sandra questioned. "Noah what is she doing here she'll take Claire," she whispered to Noah.

"Don't worry Elle's on our side."

"Oh, good," Sandra said. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you."

"And she's polite too," Sandra smiled. "I like her."

Clare rolled her eyes as Elle smiled, "Mom, Dad we are going to go upstairs."

"Alright sweetheart," Sandra said. "It was really nice meeting you Elle." Claire took Elle's hand in hers pulling her away from the kitchen.

"It was nice meeting you too Mrs. Bennett," Elle smiled. They headed up the stairs.

"Claire loves her Noah."

"I know and Elle loves her."

"She's on our side?"

"Yes. Claire and her have been what ever they are for over a year now."

"That's why no one has come after us for a while?"

"Yes. Elle is Claire's protector."

Upstairs…

The two girls lied side by side. Claire sat tracing the lines on Elle's hand with her finger. Both girls stared up at the ceiling.

"I'm scared Elle." Elle turned her head to look at Claire.

**The secrets or my deepest fears.**

"About the power I have. I mean if my secret gets out I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I know baby. But you have your dad and me. You'll be safe. I promise," Elle said smiling

**Through it all nobody gets me like you do.**

Claire turned her head facing Elle. She leaned in taking Elle's lips with hers. Elle pulled away so she could rest on her elbow so she was more comfortable moving that hand underneath Claire's pillow. Elle's free hand brushed away the hair that fell on Claire's face. She rested her hand on Claire's cheek lightly caressing it with her thumb. Elle leaned down kissing the tip of Claire's nose.

**And you know everything about me.**

Elle kissed Claire's lips softly before moving down her chin down the middle of her neck and over to just below her ear. Elle gently caressed the area with her tongue, and sucking in a little bit. Claire moaned. It was the most sensitive part on Claire's neck and whenever Elle had the chance her mouth rested there for a little bit.

**You say you can't live without me.**

Elle pushed her self up on the hand that rested underneath Claire's pillow. She removed her lips moving her entire body, hovering over Claire. She lowered her lips to Claire's, Claire captured them. Elle lowered herself atop Claire. Elle licked Claire's top lip asking for permission to enter. Claire opened her mouth as Elle's tongue explored every inch of her mouth. They broke apart when they needed air. Both girls stared at each breathing heavily. Elle smiled down at Claire.

"I love you," Elle said aloud for the first time.

Claire smiled brightly, "That's the first time you have ever said that to me," she said smiling brighter.

"I've been trying to figure out these feelings I have for you cause they are so new to me. I never understood what you meant by saying 'I love you'. I didn't want to say it back until I really figured out what it meant and how I felt, but yes Claire Bennett I love you," Elle smiled.

"I love you too!" Elle leaned down placing soft kisses on Claire's lips

Couple weeks later…

**I'm only up when you're not down.  
****Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
****It's like no matter what I do.**

"Are you ok?" Claire asked softly

"Yeah," Elle said wrapping her arms around her knees..

"Elle," Claire whispered, "don't shut me out now. I'm here for you."

"My father's dead. I shouldn't care, but why do I?"

"He's your father."

"I wanted to take him out Claire! I wanted to bring down his company! I didn't want him to die!" Elle screamed as tears began falling freely. Claire pulled Elle against her wrapping her arms around her body. Elle put head on Claire's shoulder, her face in the crook of her neck. Elle wrapped her arms around Claire's middle. Claire felt the tears running down her neck.

"Shh. It's ok. I'm right here," Claire soothed slowly rocking Elle. Claire kissed the top of Elle's head, resting her head against hers. Claire let a few stray tears fall from her eyes. Elle sobbed into Claire's shoulder for a good hour before calming down.

"Claire?" Elle asked softly lifting her head up off Claire's shoulder.

"Yeah baby?" Claire whispered back leaning her forehead against Elle's.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, baby. I love you," Claire whispered kissing Elle's nose. Elle lifted her right hand to Claire's face brushing Claire's bangs behind her ear. She leaned up taking her lips with hers. Claire pulled away, "Stay with me tonight." Elle just nodded her head. Claire laid them down into the bed. Elle laid slightly atop Claire. Her forehead in the crook of Claire's neck, closing her eyes. Claire's left hand stroked Elle's hair. Her free hand reached up turning off the lamp then took Elle's right hand in hers. Claire moved her other hand from Elle's hair underneath Elle's arm, running it up and down the length of her back. Elle began to shake again. Claire pulled Elle closer to her running a soothing hand up and down her back. Elle sobbed into Claire's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Elle cried out. Claire looked down sadly at Elle.

"Shh. it's ok. Its ok. I'm right here," Claire said kissing the top of Elle's head. Claire held onto Elle tightly. Claire stayed awake most of the night holding onto Elle as she cried. Elle finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. Claire held onto her the entire night never letting go.

Months later…

**Well you drive me crazy half the time**

"I think I hurt his feelings," Claire said sitting down next to Elle on the couch.

"Ugh," Elle said. "You drive me crazy!"

"What why? Because I care?" Claire said frustrated.

"No I love that about you that you care. But because he's a creeper! He's been like stalking you! So you shouldn't care that you hurt his feelings!" Claire giggled. "Why are you giggling?" Elle said irritated.

"Because you're cute when you're jealous."

" I am not jealous!" Claire giggled with a smile. "You drive me crazy."

"Yes you are, but it's ok I think it's cute. And besides I only have eyes for you and I love you. No one will change that," Claire said giving Elle a small kiss on the lips.

**The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.**

"I guess I love you too," Elle smiled. "Can I just shock him?"

**And I'm only me when I'm with you.**

Claire rolled her eyes, "No you can't shock the poor boy."

"Well if I see him creeping around you anymore I will."

"Elle my protector."

"Damn right!" Claire grabbed Elle's shirt pulling it, bringing her to her. Their lips connected, dancing together. Claire giggled into the kiss, causing Elle to do the same. Elle lightly pushed Claire back into the couch. Elle licked Claire's bottom lip, Claire granted entrance and their tongues danced together. Both fighting for dominance. Elle winning in the end. Elle's tongue explored every inch of Claire's mouth. They were so consumed with each other they didn't hear the door open and close.

"Girls! We're home!" Noah yelled up the stairs. Claire pushed Elle off her, which cause her to fall off the couch, Claire sat up fast turning to look at Elle.

"Ouch!" Elle yelled, while Claire laughed.

"Sorry," Claire said.

"Hi girls," Sandra said. "Elle what are you doing on the floor? Did Claire hog the couch again?"

"You got that right Mrs. Bennett. I don't even know why I try to even sit next to her," Elle said with a smile. Claire stuck her tongue out at Elle.

"You girls want anything?"

"We're good," Claire said. "Hi dad!"

"Hey sweetheart. Hey Elle."

"Hi Mr. Bennett."

"Elle can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yea sure," Elle said. "I'll be back," she said to Claire kissing her cheek. Noah smiled at the two girls interactions with each other. "What's up?" she asked when they entered Noah's den.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you about how you are handling everything. I know it's been months, but with everything going on at the company. Are you doing ok?"

"Yeah. Claire has been helping me cope. It's hard sometimes, but at the same time it's ok."

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to stop and ask you."

"No worries Mr. Bennett. You are busy paper business guy. How's it going?"

"Better than before. Everything is starting to come together. The rogue heroes are imprisoned."

"What about Sylar?"

Noah shook his head, "We think his powers are malfunctioning, but so far we have been unable to locate him. But Mohinder is a good head of the company. He'll figure things out."

"Yeah. Thank you Mr. Bennett for everything."

"Elle you have been one of the greatest things to come into Claire's life. Thank you."

Elle smiled, "I love her," she said looking out the window to where Claire sat.

"I know you do," Noah smiled, "and she loves you. Anyway, Sandra and I are going to be leaving for the weekend. I need you to hang around here. Keep Claire company and safe. Lyle will be staying at a friend's house cause he doesn't want to be stuck in a house with two girls."

"Sure thing Mr. Bennett."

"Well again thank you Elle."

"Thank you too Mr. Bennett. You've helped me a lot over the past few months."

"I haven't been around much."

"But when you were you really did help," Elle said with a smile.

Noah returned her smile, "Well go back and hang with Claire." Elle walked out the den and headed back over to Claire. She sat next to her against the arm of the couch. She stretched her arm resting it behind Claire's head. Claire moved over snuggling into Elle. Claire turned her body so her back rested against Elle's side. Claire took Elle's arm with her hand placing it on her stomach. Elle put her head down against Claire's.

"What did dad want?"

"A weekend with his wife alone."

"Eww Elle gross! That's my parents."

"Well they are going away for the weekend and he wanted me to stay with you."

"Oh really?" Claire flirted, moving her head back, leaning up, kissing Elle upside down. It was a short sweet kiss since Claire's parents were still downstairs in the kitchen. The two went back to watching whatever was on the TV. Claire's phone went off. *Meet me tomorrow in front of the school after class ends*

Elle huffed, "That creeper?"

"Elle. He's nice."

"Sure," Elle stated. Claire tilted her head up looking at Elle. Elle leaned down capturing Claire's lips once again in an upside down kiss. Elle slipping her tongue into Claire's mouth, earning a moan from Claire.

Claire pulled away, "I like jealous Elle. It's kinda hot."

"I'm not jealous."

"Baby, it's ok. I love you."

"Are you going to meet him?"

"I should probably see what he wants."

"Ok I'll pick you up from school tomorrow."

"Ok! But you are not shocking him."

"Just a little one?"

"No."

"Ugh. Fine," Elle said kissing Claire on the forehead. "I should go cause you have to get up in the morning."

"Stay with me?"

"Claire."

"I'll ask dad. Please?"

"Fine but if he says no don't push it. That's what got you grounded before."

"Fine. Dad!" Claire yelled.

"Yes Claire-Bear?"

"Can Elle stay?"

"Sweet heart it's a school night."

"Yeah but tomorrow is Friday which technically is a weekend day." Elle and Noah both looked at Claire confused.

"Huh?" they both said in unison.

"Uh that made more sense in my head. Please daddy?"

"Fine," Noah said giving in. Claire smiled brightly. "Elle you can stay on the couch."

"But da.."

"Thank you Mr. Bennett," Elle interrupted Claire. "It's fine Claire I don't mind sleeping here."

"Goodnight girls," Noah and Sandra said before going up to bed. "Claire go to bed soon please," Noah added.

"Alright dad. Goodnight! Let me get you some blankets and sleep clothes." Both girls stood from the couch. Elle followed Claire upstairs. Claire gathered blankets and pillows and headed back downstairs, while Elle changed. Elle came back downstairs, Claire was making up her bed on the couch.

"Thank you," Elle said wrapping her arms around Claire's waist from behind pulling their bodies together. Claire rested her arms atop Elle's. They lightly swayed back and forth. Claire turned in Elle's arms to face her. She leaned up placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Elle leaned down resting her forehead on Claire's. "You should get to bed," Elle said Claire shook her head. "I'll be here in the morning." Elle kissed Claire's forehead.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight baby," Elle said before lying down on the couch. Claire laid in her bed wide awake staring at the ceiling. She got up and went downstairs. She stared at Elle watching the older girl sleep. She looked peaceful, like an angel. Without opening her eyes Elle moved as close to the back cushion of the couch as she could. She moved her arm lifting the blanket, signaling Claire to join her. Claire snuggled up to Elle and soon was fast asleep.

The next morning Noah came downstairs, he looked over on the couch to check up on Elle and found Claire lying slightly atop her. He smiled and shook his head. Sandra came down the stairs.

"Morning sweetheart," she said softly.

"Morning," he replied. "Go look on the couch." Sandra walked over to the couch looking down at the two girls that lie there. She smiled at them and walked back into the kitchen.

"They are too cute."

Noah smiled, "I should wake Claire so she can go to school," Noah said walking back over to the couch he kneeled down in front of it he put his hand on Claire's head, "Claire sweetheart. Wake up." Claire stirred a little bit. "Time for school."

"Claire groaned, "I'm up," she said softly. Noah stood walking back into the kitchen. Claire started to get up when she was pulled back into the couch. She smiled at Elle. "I have to go to school."

"No," Elle murmured.

Claire smiled leaning in and placing kiss on Elle's neck, "It's only til 3 and then you are coming to get me and then we have the weekend." Elle released he grip on Claire allowing her to get up. "You aren't going to get up with me?"

"Nope I don't have to go to school, cheerleader," Elle said turning over to face the backside of the couch. Claire laughed a little and began walking away when Elle caught her hand. Claire stopped walking and Elle gave her hand a light squeeze before releasing it.

An hour later Claire was ready for school. She went back over to the couch. Elle had fallen back asleep, she leaned down giving her a peck on the cheek. "See you later," Claire whispered.

Classes were over and Claire began looking for Elle. She found her sitting in her car waiting for her. "I have to meet West real quick."

"Can I come?"

"Are you going to shock him?"

"Just a little one. I promise."

"No Elle."

"Ugh. Fine."

"I'll be right back." Claire walked away as West came into Elle's view

**When I'm with anybody else  
****It's so hard to be myself.  
****Only you can tell.**

Claire was back in less than a minute, "What did creepy want?"

"He gave me this," Claire said handing Elle a CD.

"How sweet," Elle said sarcastically.

"And he asked me out on a date. Which I gracefully declined."

"Good," Elle said starting the car. Claire took Elle's free hand in hers. Elle sent a small volt through her.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Meeting creepy."

"Do you have to call him that?"

"Yeah, he was creeping on you. I don't like it."

Later that night…

**That I'm only up when you're not down.  
****Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
****It's like no matter what I do.**

"Are you crying?" Elle asked. "Why are you crying. They are together." The two girl laid up in Claire's room on her bed.

"Happy tears Elle."

Elle looked at Claire confused, "I don't get it. But it's ok." Elle said changing the channel. Claire was still crying. Elle turned off the TV. "Are you ok?" Elle asked softly.

"Yeah," Claire said unconvincingly.

"Yeah that was convincing. What's wrong baby? And don't say you're happy."

"No I am Elle. I am happy. I was just thinking about all we've been through."

"You're sure?" Elle asked taking Claire's hand in hers. Lifting her free hand up to Claire's cheek wiping away the tears. Elle leaned in placing a soft kiss on her lips. "No more tears."

Claire smiled at her, "No more tears." Claire leaned forward capturing Elle's lips with hers. Claire brought her free hand up to Elle's neck, slowly moving it downward toward Elle's opened button up shirt. She came to the first button undoing in.

Elle broke the kiss, "What are you doing?" she questioned softly.

"I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure?" Elle whispered. Claire nodded. Elle captured Claire lips once again.

Clothes were thrown all over the room. Elle hovered above Claire, her hand traveling the length of her body and up. Claire's arms were wrapped around Elle's neck. Elle's right hand moved from Claire's thigh up her stomach, and up her arm. Their lips crashed together , their tongues dancing together. Elle's right hand moved back down Claire's body, this time stopping at her center. Elle pulled out of the kiss.

"Are you sure?" Elle asked softly.

"Yes," Claire answered softly. Elle pushed her fingers into Claire. "Ohmm," Claire moaned.

Elle stilled her fingers, "Are you ok?" Elle whispered.

"Yeah, feels good," Claire whispered leaning up taking Elle's lips with her. Elle began thrusting her fingers in and out. Her body rocked with every thrust in and out. "Uh, Ah, Uh," Claire moaned pulling out of the kiss. Elle's lips kissed up Claire's jaw line and back down to her neck. "Uh! Uh! Uh!" Claire moaned louder. Claire hands gripped the sheet below her. "Oh God! Uh! Elle!" Elle pumped harder and faster. "UH! ELLE! UH! UH!" Clare screamed. "UUHH! AHH! ELLE!" Elle could feel Claire's walls closing around her fingers. Elle thrust in and out a few more times. "OH GOD! EEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEE! UH! AHH!" Claire screamed. Elle stilled her fingers. Elle leaned down capturing Claire's lips with hers. Elle brought her left hand up to Claire's cheek caressing it with her thumb. She brushed away her damp bangs out of her face. After Claire caught her breath she grabbed Elle's rolling her over so now Claire was atop her. Claire leaned down capturing Elle's lips with hers. Soon Elle was screaming out Claire's name. Elle breathing in and out heavily, leaned up capturing Claire's lips. Claire collapsed atop Elle.

"I love you," Elle whispered.

Claire brushed away the hair that fell in her face, "I love you too.."

**Well you drive me crazy half the time  
****The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.**

Elle was the first to awake in the morning disentangling herself from Claire, she slowly got out of bed trying not to wake the sleeping beauty. She made her way downstairs to try and make breakfast.

*CRASH!* Claire shot up out of bed seeing Elle not in bed, she quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. She laughed when she saw Elle standing in the middle of the kitchen pots and pans lay on the floor. Elle was covered in flour.

Claire stood laughing, "Morning."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Elle said. Claire came up to Elle, brushing the flour out of her hair and off her face. Claire moved up seizing Elle's lips with hers. Claire deepened the kiss running her tongue lightly over Elle's bottom lip. Elle opened allowing Claire's tongue to enter her mouth, exploring every inch of it. Elle dropped the pan she had in her hand to the floor wrapping her arms around Claire's waist. Claire brought her hands up to Ell's cheeks, caressing them her thumbs. Elle moved her hands, running gently over Claire's rear, Elle gently lifted Claire. Claire wrapped her legs around Elle's waist. Elle walked them to the island in the middle of the kitchen, setting Claire atop it. Claire moved her hands from Elle's cheeks to moving her stray hair behind her ears. Elle's hands slipped underneath the fabric of Claire's shirt. Claire slowly began to grind against Elle's middle. Elle moaned into their kiss. Claire began rocking harder into Elle, this time causing both of them to moan.

*Beep, beep, beep* The two girl pulled apart looking at the stove which had started smoking.

"Oh god!" Elle said running to the stove turning it off. "Well breakfast is done."

Claire came up behind Elle wrapping her arms around her waist. Elle leaned back into Claire. "You drive me crazy you know that?

"It's a good crazy right?"

Claire moved her right hand underneath the fabric of Elle's pajama pants and panties. The action earned a moan from Elle, "Mmm."

"Definitely a good crazy," Claire smiled kissing the side of Elle's neck. Elle smiled, which was accompanied by another moan.

**And I'm only me, who I wanna be  
****Well, I'm only me when I'm with you  
****With you, uh huh  
****Yeah**

Elle captured Claire's lips. Sending a small volt between the two of them. Claire moaned into the kiss. The two laid in a field behind Claire's house.

"I love you," Claire said leaning her forehead against Elle's.

Elle smiled, "I love you too." Elle moved her lips to kiss Claire on her forehead. Claire smiled moving her head to rest against Elle's chest listening to the beat of her heart. Taking one of Elle's hands in hers, hearing her heart beat speed up when she held her hand.


End file.
